Taking Care of Her Fox
by outawork
Summary: Nick's a bit under the weather and his bunny nurses him back to health.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney.**

**Taking Care of Her Fox**

It had been a surprising quiet shift, Judy thought as she pulled into the Precinct One's parking lot. She looked at her Fox who'd been somewhat subdued all afternoon which was quite unusual for him. He lay back in his seat with his eyes closed, taking slow shallow breaths. She unbuckled her seatbelt and crawled into the seat with him.

"Nick, are you feelin' OK?" she asked, reaching up and touching his muzzle.

"I'm fine," he said, clearing his throat, and then he smiled. "And what happened to your little rule about no touching at work?"

"I'm just checking you out!"

He chuckled.

"So you're finally admitting it."

"Nick!"

"But your heart's certainly in the right place," he said and smiled.

His bunny sighed.

"Your nose is dry and you feel warm to me," she announced, standing to face her Fox. "I think you're comin' down with something!"

"I never get sick!"

His bunny only stared at him, obviously disbelieving. Then he sniffed and cleared his throat for a second time. She made a face and opened the passenger door.

"Come on!"

* * *

Nick went to his desk, flopping in the chair, and his bunny went straight to Chief Bogo's office. She stood for a moment, took a deep breath, and then knocked.

"Come!"

She opened the door, stepped through, and closed it behind her. Chief Bogo looked down at her for a moment and pushed up his glasses. Then he made a face.

"Officer Hopps," he said and a small smile came to her lips. Then Chief Bogo frowned. "Officer Wilde," And the smile grew wider, "what do you want?!"

"Officer Wilde's sick," she reported and he sat back in his chair.

Then he stared at her for few seconds.

"You sure he's not..."

"Nick isn't perfect, but he's never shirked his duty!" she interrupted angrily. "He's running a temperature!"

Chief Bogo crossed his arms and grunted.

"Get out of my office!" he bellowed, leaning forward. "I don't want to see either of you two until Monday at eight o'clock sharp! Do you understand me Officer Hopps ... Wilde?!"

"Yes sir!"

Judy turned, hiding a smile, and started toward the door.

"And you'd better have a note from the department doctor too!"

"Of course, sir," she said, stopping and looking back at him.

She opened the door and hurried back to her Fox.

* * *

She saw him still leaning back I his chair with his hands behind his head and his eyes closed.

"I've finished my daily report and sent it you," he said, unmoving.

"Thanks," she said and went to her desk.

She unlocked her laptop and pulled up his report. Quickly reading through it and correcting a few typos, she then forwarded to Chief Bogo. She pulled up the notes on her pad and ten minutes later she'd finished hers. Then she clicked send. After shutting down both computers she went to her Fox.

"Let go!" she said and took his hand.

"Touching again," he whispered, but this time she only smiled.

When they got to his car he handed her the keys and got in on the passenger's side. That surprised her enough that she stood there for a few seconds, stupidly staring at the keys in her hand. He'd never let her drive his car! She got in, adjusted the seat, put on the seatbelt, and fired it up. Then pulled out, tested the brakes a few times, and headed straight to the hospital.

* * *

Fortunately the doctor wasn't particularly busy, only having one patient ahead of them. The Skunk did all the usual things: took his pulse, listened to his heart, checked his eyes, took his temperature, and looked down his throat. Then she announced that it was only an ordinary cold and suggested that he stay in bed for the next couple of days and drink lots of fluids.

"Chief Bogo ordered me to get a note from you," Judy said and the Skunk rolled her eyes.

"I see he still's got that winning personality of his," she said and then wrote out the note.

Judy just couldn't hide her smile.

"Thanks."

* * *

Just as the doctor ordered she put him to bed when they'd gotten home. She'd even stopped at the grocery store on the way to get a couple of gallons of his favorite blueberry juice. That evening just before she started dinner she heard the doorbell and found Ben waiting there with a pot chicken soup and tossed salad.

"Thank you!" she said and hugged the Cheetah. "So how are you and my sister getting along?"

"OK," he said and smiled. "I'm really glad you 'introduced' us."

"Are you and Jill still on your honeymoon?" she said and winked.

"Yes," he said and his ears turned red. "I've gotta get back!"

He waggled his eyebrows and Judy giggled.

* * *

Judy put the pot on the stove and went to check on her Fox. He was still asleep and she sat for a time to watch over him. After awhile she smelled the soup and touched his arm.

"Nick," she said and he yawed and then stretched. "How ya feelin'?"

"A bit better."

"Maybe I should call your mother."

"That's OK," he said and she chuckled at the look on his face.

"I'm sure Catherine would have a few wonderful ideas on how I ought to be takin' care of you. And who knows she might even want to come over and help out too."

"Uh..." he said and Judy smiled.

"Anyway its suppertime," she said and grinned, "and Ben brought over a pot of Jill's chicken soup."

That got her Fox's attention. He immediately sat up, put on his robe, and quickly follow her to the kitchen.

* * *

She had to admit Jill was a much better cook than she was. Even before she'd married Ben her tall sister was a good cook, but now she simply excelled at predator cuisine. Ben now had workout even harder not to put the weight back on.

"Good?"

"Yes!" he exclaimed and held out his bowl for more.

Judy smiled and then refilled it.

* * *

This was the first time they'd slept apart since - she couldn't remember when. She sniffed and felt tears come to her eyes. After an hour of tossing and turning she finally fell into fitful sleep.

* * *

Nick stared at the ceiling and missed the soft warm presence that he'd become use to over the last few years. He'd tossed and turned, but sleep just simply wouldn't come. After an hour he couldn't stand it any longer and went to find his bunny.

* * *

He watched her sleep for a time and then kneeled beside her. When he touched his bunny she turned and clung to his fur without awakening. Then he lifted her into his arms and returned to their bedroom.

* * *

Judy woke the next morning and felt herself hugging his soft fluffy tail. She smiled and wondered how she'd gotten here. What difference did it really make?! She was here with her Fox!


End file.
